El Rey de los Fantasmas
by Slowtraffic2110
Summary: Porque después de todo, ¿Que era cometer un asesinato? Aunque claro, indirectamente, el elegido era el enano con gafas. Sería mas preciso decir que su tarea era asegurarse de que la...víctima se muriera de una maldita vez. Y estar atrapado en un escuela llena de mortales con palitos de madera, no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.
1. El Dios de los Muertos

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling y/o de Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

**I.0**

_**Nico**_

Estaba oscuro. Las sombras eran casi invisibles. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido húmedo de las suelas golpeando contra el asfalto.

Nico di Angelo caminaba despreocupadamente por una calle desierta con las manos en los bolsillos. Escuchó un sonido que lo hizo detenerse y escudriñar la acera con el ceño fruncido.

-Alecto- saludó fríamente el chico.

-Tu padre quiere verte- contestó la Furia burlonamente con su voz chirriante.

El muchacho la observó receloso, pero al final apretó los puños y fue engullido por las sombras.

-/-

-Padre. ¿Querías verme?

Se encontraba postrado frente al trono de su padre en una actitud sumisa que le molestaba sobremanera.

Odiaba tener que rebajarse, incluso frente a un Dios.

-Tienes una misión- le dijo serio el hombre.

Nico no podía decir que estuviera muy emocionado al respecto. Las _misiones_ de su padre no solían lo que se dice…_divertidas_.

El chico esperó en silencio a que su padre continuara.

-Necesito que asesines a alguien,_ Rey Fantasma_

Nico permaneció impasible.

-¿A quién?-preguntó sin emoción.

-A Tom Marvolo Riddle

* * *

**N/A: A pesar de que me prometí que no escribiría otra historia hasta terminar las que todavía están es proceso, no pude resistirme.**

**Muchos van a decir que estas historias son muy comunes, que no tienen nada de original y demás. Bien, probablemente sea cierto, pero son muy divertidas de escribir, y a mi parecer, de leer. **

**A los que leen mis otras historias, siento no haber actualizado. Tenía varios capítulos completos, pero los perdí y estaba un poco desmoralizada para comenzarlos de nuevo**.

**Slow**


	2. Tom Marvolo Riddle

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling y/o de rick Riordan.**_

* * *

-Tom Marvolo Riddle- repitió en voz baja

-¿Has oído hablar sobre los magos?- le preguntó el Dios de los Muertos cortando abruptamente sus cavilaciones.

-¿Los _magos_?-respondió dudoso- Magos como… ¿mágicos?

El hombre levantó una ceja.

-Si-respondió finalmente- como _mágicos_

Al ver que su hijo no hacía ningún comentario, Hades soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Eran mortales. Lo siguen siendo. Simples mortales bendecidos por Hécate hace mucho tiempo. Los dones que les fueron otorgados tanto tiempo atrás, se transmiten de generación en generación. A veces la magia que recibieron no aparece por generaciones, pero eventualmente vuelve a aparecer, años después, tal vez.

-¿Y me dices todo esto porque…Tom Marvolo Riddle es un _mago_?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció fugazmente en el rostro del hombre.

-No es un mago cualquiera. Los otros magos le temen, temen incluso pronunciar su nombre. Se refieren a él como _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, _o_ el Innombrable._

-¿Tengo que matarlo porque su…_especie_ le teme?

-Tú vas a matarlo porque no puede morir

-Todos pueden morir-aseguró el chico con convicción

-Por supuesto que sí, es por eso que vas a matarlo-explicó el Dios- Tom Marvolo Riddle, que se hace llamar Voldemort, creó _horrocruxes_. Los _horrocruxes_ son objetos, objetos en donde se esconde una parte del alma. Si mueres, una parte de ti sigue atada a la tierra, no puedes morir.

-Tengo que destruirlos-comprendió el muchacho

-Tienes que _encontrarlos_ y destruirlos, para que un chico llamado Harry Potter pueda matarlo. Hubo una profecía, el chico es el elegido.

-Bien, lo haré

-No hay muchas maneras de destruir un _horrocrux_, una de ellas es el fuego maldito. Fuego creado a partir de un hechizo, que solo puede ser apagado por el contra hechizo correspondiente.

-Creo que tal vez olvidas algo importante- interrumpió Nico- Yo no tengo magia

-La tendrás

Nico no comprendía cómo podría adquirir _poderes mágicos_ de la noche a la mañana.

-Lady Hécate-aclaró su padre- tampoco le agrada mucho Tom Riddle

-No sé si la palabra correcta sea agradar- Nico escucho la voz de una mujer

-_Lady Hécate_-se inclinó el muchacho tratando de ocultar su desagrado.

-Nico di Angelo- volvió a hablar la Diosa con una media sonrisa- espero que no falles y desperdicies mi regalo. –Tendrás que ir a Hogwarts-continuó- Lo más probable es que Tom Marvolo Riddle haya escondido alguno de los _horrocruxes_ en el castillo. Harry Potter, el elegido para matar a Voldemort, es uno de los estudiantes.

-¿_Hogwarts_?

-Así es- respondió la mujer- Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Se encuentra en Inglaterra. La escuela para jóvenes hechiceros en Gran Bretaña.

-¿Una escuela en Inglaterra?-exclamó el chico

-Diremos que fuiste expulsado del Instituto de Salem. Los intercambios no son comunes. –Continuó la Diosa de la Magia ignorando al hijo de Hades. – Debes viajar a Londres,a la estación de King's Cross el 11 de septiembre. El tren parte a las 11 en punto, desde el andén 9¾. Para llegar al andén 9¾, debes atravesar el muro que separa los andenes 9 y 10.

-¿_Atravesar_ el muro?- inquirió Nico escépticamente.

-Para atravesarlo, solo debes correr hacia adelante, en vez de estrellarte, deberías atravesarlo. ¿Has entendido? Esa es tu misión. Todo lo que vas a necesitar, incluida tu varita, está en el campamento. Habla con el centauro.

- Una cosa más Nico-le dijo su padre- nadie puede saber qué eres. Si te hacen una pregunta que pueda darles alguna pista, inventa algo. Intenta no sobresalir, no llames la atención.

El chico asintió y desapareció en las sombras sin despedirse.

-/-

El campamento estaba en silencioso, aún no amanecía. Las diferentes cabañas se erguían fantasmales. Avanzó con prisa hacia la casa, no quería ser el desayuno de las arpías. Nico esperaba que ya fuera una hora considerada _adecuada_ por las criaturas.

Quirón lo esperaba en el vestíbulo en su silla de ruedas. Levantó la mano a modo de saludo e hizo un gesto indicándole que lo siguiera.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta barnizada de color caoba. Giró la perrilla y entró a la habitación seguido por el adolescente.

Abrió un una gran armario, del que extrajo un gran cofre oscuro con algunos dibujos de color plateado. Lo abrió con cuidado y Nico pudo ver el interior. En la parte superior había varios libros, una caja rectangular y una balanza.

-Aquí está todo- dijo el centauro con voz grave.

-Gracias- asintió Nico cortésmente

El hombre lo acompañó hasta la salida.

-Nico- lo llamó cuando se disponía a irse- _Buena suerte_.

Aún tenía algunos días antes de tener que viajar a Londres.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**N/A: Quiero aclarar que Nico viaja en el quinto año de Harry. ****En la casa de Hades, Nico estaría a punto de cumplir 15 años, ya que _El Hijo de Neptuno_ pasa solamente 8 meses después que _El Héroe Perdido_ y_ La Marca de Athenea _transcurre en menos de 12 meses_. _**


End file.
